


it's you and me, it's destiny

by rocketshiptospace



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: Simon takes his daughter to Comic Con. Sometimes love can be found in the strangest of places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for jimon week day three: hero/vilain :)

“Where do you want to go next?” Simon asks Kara, crouching down to her level as to better make himself heard over the large amount of people that are currently crowding the floor of New York Comic Con.

His daughter taps her chin in thought. The hood of her Pikachu onesie has slipped off, and Simon fixes it while she thinks. “I still have money left, right?” She eventually asks.

Simon nods. He gave her a thirty dollar budget to spend today, and so far she’s only used roughly half of it. “You want to see if we can find a stand that sells some cool buttons? We can get you some for your backpack, so you can show your friends at school on Monday.”

Kara’s eyes light up. “Yes!” She says, and then pouts at him. “But my legs are tired, can I get a lift?”

“Sure, bug,” Simon says, easily picking her up and settling her on his shoulders.

“Just like the real Pikachu!” She giggles, and pokes at the cap of Simon’s Ash Ketchum costume.

Simon smiles fondly, and starts walking, Kara quietly singing to herself on his shoulders.

\--

Anyone else would probably declare him mad for dragging his eight year old to Comic Con, but she had really wanted to go, and Simon could never say no to her. Plus, it had been forever since he’d actually gotten to cosplay, so he was kind of excited for that too. And so far, everything had been going fine.

But Simon’s still a single dad, and he only has one pair of eyes, and it really only takes five seconds of him being distracted for him to loose Kara. Or well, he thinks he’s lost her. But when he looks around, he quickly spots her, poking at the leg of a guy who is honest to god cosplaying _James from Team Rocket_.

“You’re mean,” Kara informs the cosplayer, right as Simon manages to catch up with her.

“Kara!” He exclaims, picking her up, “You can’t just say that to people!” He gently scolds her.

She pouts at him, “But he is!” She insists.

The James cosplayer just laughs, “It’s okay. It’s the costume, I guess.”

“Oh, yes, no, definitely, my daughter usually doesn’t go around insulting other people like that,” Simon says, and then frowns. “I think.”

The James cosplayer raises an eyebrow. “Your daughter? So where’s your Misty, then?” When Simon sends him a confused look, James cosplayer continues, “Your girlfriend? Wife? Significant other?”

“Oh!” Simon says. “Oh, no. No, it’s just me and her, these days,” Simon says, smiling sadly at his daughter. “I’m Simon, by the way.”

“Jace,” James cosplayer says. “And this adorable little lady is?” He asks, turning his attention towards Kara, who immediately sticks out a hand.

“Pikachu,” she says, confidently, and both Simon and Jace laugh.

“Her name is Kara,” Simon says, and Jace smiles. Absentmindedly Simon notes that he is actually kind of really cute, beneath the wig and the costume. He’s clearly a little bit too on the muscled side to really fit the lean build James has, but Simon doesn’t mind _at all_. Plus, his eyes are near _magical_.

“You’ve been doing this long?” Simon asks, gesturing to Jace’s costume, mostly to shake himself from the slightly inappropriate thoughts he was starting to have.

 Jace looks down. “Cosplay, you mean? Oh, no, not really. I’m here with my sister,” he points a little further away, where a girl dressed as Jessy is animatedly talking to Darth Vader. “She really wanted to go, but my other brother flat out refused to get into costume, and I’ve never been able to say no to her,” he shrugs. “It’s actually kind of really fun.”

Simon smiles, “It is, isn’t it.”

They stand there, sort of dumbly grinning at each other, when Kara leans forward and whispers, “Dad? Can we go get the buttons now?”

“Yeah!” Simon snaps out of it. “Yeah, of course, bug, no problem. Let’s go,” he puts her back on his shoulders and turns back to Jace. “It was nice getting to know you,” he says earnestly. “It’s always good when your mortal enemy turns out to not be so bad after all.”

Jace laughs, “It was good to meet you too, Simon.”

Simon’s already walking away, intently listening to Kara listing off all the cool stuff she sees around the floor, when he hears someone yell, “Wait!” behind him.

“I, uh,” Jace looks a bit sheepish, “Could I maybe give you my number? So we could, like, talk? After?”

Simon smiles widely. “Yeah, sure,” he says, and goes to take out his phone.

\--

“I can’t believe I married my mortal enemy,” Simon says, nudging Jace from where he’s sitting beside him in the limo, grinning widely.

Jace groans, “Simon, for the love of god, that joke died _years_ ago.”

“Ah, but see, that is where you are wrong,” Simon says, fiddling with Jace’s tie, unable to let his hands stray away from his newly wedded husband for long. “That joke will never die, as long as we live. You just _married_ that joke.”

Jace raises one eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, and catches Simon’s hands in his so he stops fiddling. “Did you just call yourself a joke.”

“Maybe I did,” Simon says, cheerfully, “I’m _your_ joke, though. You _married_ this joke. You’re _Mr. Joke_ now.”

“Yeah, you’re not getting any more of that champagne,” Jace says, way too fondly.

Simon hums and leans his head on Jace’s shoulder. “Hey, we should go to Comic Con again this year. We haven’t been for ages. Oh, and we can totally cosplay again! I can be like, Spiderman, and you can be Deadpool. Or we can revisit the Pokémon thing. Maybe we could bring Kara, she’d like that.”

“If you can manage to wrangle your fifteen year old daughter into a Pikachu onesie, then I’m on board,” Jace tell him.

Simon huffs, “It’s like you don’t know our daughter at all,” he says, “She’d freaking love that.”

“You’re right,” Jace says, defeated, “Pokémon it is.”

Simon does a half-hearted fist pump, and another silence falls over the car, “Hey, Jace,” Simon eventually says, voice slurred from obvious exhaustion. “I love you.”

Jace smiles, and affectionately runs a hand through Simon’s hair, as his husband starts to doze off on his shoulder. “I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> folow me on tumblr [here](http://aleclwb.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
